Stupid Little Games of Love
by Panda Doru The Geek God
Summary: YAOI! Hear me? YAOI! A series of stories, different pairings. First one: Seto and Jou have a friendly game of shots. Guess who wins?


An idea that wouldn't leave me alone... I think this is one of my better ones. High sexual content (as in there is sex in it), strong language, adult situations, alcohol abuse, child abuse, homophobia.... uh... I think there's a bit of humor... if that's any help on believing this isn't a horrid fic... the main pairing Seto x Jou. If you want smut this is not the story to read. It's a long story, hopefully realistic. Enjoy.

For the People that don't know: First off in Japan, The family name is first where in English culture it is last.

Japanese = English names :

Jounouchi Katsuya = Joey Wheeler

Seto Kaiba = Kaiba Seto

Jounouchi Shizuka = Serenity Wheeler

Honda Hiroto = Tristian Taylor

Mazaki Anzu = Tèa Gardener

Otogi Ryuuji = Duke Devillen

Atem = Yami (I'll actually call him both names.)

Bakura Ryou = Bakura Ryou (who'da guess)

Marik Ishtar = Malik Ishtar

Kaiba Noa = Noah Kaiba

Yami no Bakura = Bakura

****

Jounouchi Katsuya Vs. Kaiba Seto

- - -

Jounouchi sighed and walked into his favorite bar. At this bar no one knew his father and his father didn't know about this bar. Saki-Oni was its name and there, they didn't know the blonde was a year under the drinking limit. Jounouchi doubt they'd care as long as he paid.

Why did he drink, knowing full well all the horrible effects because of his father? Because Jounouchi might have not been smart, but he wasn't an idiot like his deadbeat dad. He only did it one day a week and that's only if Shizuka would allow him to, so he had a second opinion. "Hey Saruki." He told the bartender, sitting down. "Ey, what's de special teday, me love?" He said in this best Irish accent. (Which was pretty bad.)

"Martini..." she handed Jounouchi a glass with an olive to the side of it.

Jounouchi took the drink and sipped at it. "Hum... I'm still conscious... but it'll do." He sipped at it bit by bit, staring at his hand. He then slid her the money not even looking.

It would have gone like this until the glass was empty when a familiar voice entered his ear. "I think I'll just have a beer."

"Pfft." Jounouchi said. "You come all the way here to get a beer, Kaiba, this place has great shit and you get a beer."

Seto sat down next to him. "Are you drunk, mutt?"

"Nah... You'd know when I'm drunk... _believe _me." He took another sip and hunched more, not liking Seto too near.

"Here you go." Saruki said putting a pint of beer in front of him. "It's obvious you're a newbie to the bar scene, pal, next time give me the brand name you want."

Seto sat down next to Jounouchi and stared at his drink. "You shouldn't be drinking." Seto commented. "You have too high of a probability of becoming an alcoholic because of your father."

"Does everyone know my pop's a drunkard?" Jounouchi yelled, slamming down the drink. "For the love of God, I am _not_ my dad, okay?"

"Yeah..." Seto said taking a sip of the beer.

Things went silent for them for the longest time and Jounouchi started entertaining himself by trying to throw peanuts (that the bar graciously provided) into an ashtray. He did horribly at it. "Dammit." He cursed as he missed once more and threw another. Miss. "Is the damn ashtray moving!?" Suddenly a peanut landed in the ashtray. He looked over and saw Seto thoughtlessly chuck another. He followed it with his eyes to see it land perfectly in its destination. "Have to beat me at everything don't you?!"

"Yep... of course it's too easy, _doggie_."

Jounouchi stood up and slammed his fist into the bar table. "Oh, that's what you think Kaiba! I know I could whip your ass in a game of shots!"

"I'm taller than you," Seto laughed, "and I weigh more than you. I have the advantage over you, just like every other game in the entire world."

It was now obvious to the blonde that Seto wasn't only a newbie at the bar, but a newbie drinker. He knew the statistics, sure, but he didn't know the _rules_. Sometimes it didn't matter how much mass you have (that part was explained in his health class), but how much you could hold. Jounouchi was given the gift of tolerance and since Seto didn't have one built up (if he had a tolerance to drugs at all) Jounouchi knew who had the real advantage. "I challenge you to a game of shot glass." He grinned confidently, standing up and pointing down at Seto in a sadly dramatic pose.

"Fine." Seto smirked back. "I'll buy."

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." The blonde said, trying his hardest to get rid of the grin that was plastered on his face so perfectly. "Saruki." He didn't take his devil set eyes off of Seto as he called over the bartender. "Me and Mr. Seto over 'ere are gonna need a table and a few rounds of shots." Jounouchi walked over to a table and waved Seto to follow him. "Well, 'ere you go." He slid out a chair for Seto and sat down across from him. "Ready to lose?"

"Please, I'd never lose to you." Seto rolled his eyes, sitting as a representative of Kaiba Corp. would, upright with his back straight against the chair.

Saruki walked to the table balancing a tray stacked with shot glasses, one on top of another into the shape of a pyramid. "Here you go." She said setting the tray down gently. "Don't go doing something too stupid Jounouchi." She took the money from Seto.

"Want to up the stakes a bit?" The blonde asked.

"Like how?"

"If I win--"

"If I win you have to admit I'm the best and get over yourself." Seto interrupted.

"And if I win you give me and all my friends VIP passes to Kaiba Land, rich boy." Jounouchi took a shot glass and waited for Seto to pick one up. "Ready?" Seto nodded and in unison they drunk in the liquid as quickly as they possibly could, neither wanting to taste the liquor, but it burned down their throats.

Shot after shot after shot. A thousand shots later... at least to the perception of Jounouchi. Seto still seemed to be able to stand on his own two feet. That wasn't what Jounouchi expected or wanted. He wanted Seto drunk off his ass so he could win and still be able to walk home without falling in a drunken stupor. "Feelin' it ye', pup?" Seto slurred. Okay, maybe he was drunker than Jounouchi thought.

"Sure I am." He mused, knowing full well that he could drink a hell-of-a-lot more. "How about you?"

They did another round.

"Jussa bit." He said picking up another glass and they did another round. He was about to take another when a sudden wave of ecstasy ran up Seto. "I... wow..." The room began to spin with every turn of his head. It was enchanting... until everything went black.

Jounouchi grinned and got up. "I better take him home, Saruki."

"Want me to call a cab?"

"I don't have anymore money... only brought enough for one drink."

"Just take some out of the rich kids wallet, I doubt he'd notice."

Jounouchi didn't realise how much he had drank until he slung Seto's arm over his shoulder and he became woozy. "No... I know I shouldn't..." He looked at her. "You know I'm good for the money, will you loan me some?"

She sighed. "Only because I think you're a cute kid." She got into her purse, knowing she couldn't take money from the register. "If you don't pay be back by next week I break your legs." Jounouchi laughed, taking the money, but Saruki stared him down. "I'm not kidding." The petite bartender told the blonde with all seriousness.

For some reason, Jounouchi believed every word that she said. "Thanks." He yelped. "I will."

She picked up the phone and dialed it. "Hello... yeah, it's me... yep, send a cab. Thanks, Ryono." She hung up the phone. "They'll be here in a minute, best you wait outside."

Jounouchi nodded and headed out of the bar. "God, Kaiba, I didn't expect you to pass out..." He dropped the boy on a nearby bench and sat next to him, holding him up. Seto let out a sigh. "You're luck I'm as much as a jackass as you think... or someone would be pickin' you up right now and be taking advantage of you." He looked at the money. She only gave him enough to make it to one of their houses. "Dad's out of town for the week... it wouldn't be bad if you just stayed a night."

The cab stopped in front of the door, which they were right next to, so Jounouchi lifted Seto up, thanking the almighty--if there was one--that he was _naturally _strong. He got himself into the cab after he put Seto in. "Where to?" The driver asked

"The Sonatusuke apartment building." He told the driver.

"Really?" The driver asked Jounouchi. "That place is a dump."

"That place is my home." The driver flinched and kept quite. "I live there... got it?" Jounouchi hissed, not liking that the bum driving a cab for a living was disrespecting his home.

"Sorry man." the driver chuckled. "It's just... I used to live there, not a good place to raise a family, ya know?"

"My pa lives there, I don't really have a choice where I live at the moment." Jounouchi said, knowing it wasn't a good place to do anything... besides sell drugs or have a wild party that would last days.

"I'll ignore that... being that you just came out of a bar."

Jounouchi laughed nervously. "Riight." He looked down at Seto who seemed to be in a slumber more than drunkenly passed out.

The blonde wasn't surprised that it didn't take long to get to his house, he could have walked it if not been for Seto. "M'kay that'll be--"

"Yeah, I know the price, this isn't my first time." He handed the taxi driver all the money Saruki gave him. "Keep the change, I won't need it." He hauled the CEO out of the car and hoisted him over his shoulder like a cave man would have done with his mate. Thinking that made Jou feel very awkward.

He staggered to open the door and walk up the steps (being that the elevator had been out of order for sometime). "Good..." Jounouchi grunted, making it up one step. He said one word for every step he was able to climb. "Thing... you're... not... heavy... or anything... or this would be.... difficult." He was happy he only lived two floors up.

When he got to his door a neighbor greeted him. "Hey, Katsuya." Mr. Tanoga-- or as he liked to be called... Miss Tanoga-- giggled as he walked up to Jounouchi drunkenly. "Who's the fine piece of ass you got there?"

Now, being that this cross-dressing man was defiantly not of sober mind (though he was sure it wasn't all liquor that made him act this way) he decided not to punch his teeth out for calling Seto a fine piece of ass. "He's a friend of mine who got too wasted." Jounouchi said, trying to pull his key out of his pocket.

"I'd just wait until he wakes up to fuck 'em okay? Brings a lot of legal business out of it."

Jounouchi was all too happy when he found his key and shoved it into its slot. "Thanks, I'll remember that Miss Tanoga." He hurried and got in shutting the door on the transvestite's face. "I'm sure you know all about it..." He told Tanoga in a whisper, knowing there was no way he could hear it.

He made his way to his room, having to dodge many beer cans and bottles, not to mention all the other unmentionables his father never cleaned up and reached his room and slammed open the door, putting the CEO on his bed. He sighed and fell on the bed next to him. "I win, Kaiba-boy." He said before passing out beside Seto.

Seto woke up screaming at the top of his lungs, having no clue where he was. He didn't stop when a hand touched his shoulder and didn't stop when the owner of the hand began screaming at him. He didn't stop when the person yelling at him tackled him to a soft surface and only stopped because the one who tackled him was now covering his mouth. "It's okay." Said the boy who straddled him. It took a few more seconds for him to realise it was Jounouchi. "Are you going to scream again?"

Seto shook his head side to side, telling the blonde he wouldn't.

"Good." Whispered Jounouchi, slowly taking his hand off Seto's mouth.

"Where am I?" Seto asked as Jounouchi got off of him.

"You're in my room." Suddenly, it all made sense and with the sense came a hangover. He let out a long moan and grabbed his head. "You okay?" The blonde whispered, knowing what Seto was going though.

"I should go." He tried to stand up, but fell down. The room seemed to spin with every movement he made and he felt like he had just ran full speed, head first, into a brick wall.

Jounouchi pressed down on Seto's chest. "No you're staying here until your hangovers gone." He got up. "You hungry? I gotta make dad some food too, want some eggs or somethin'?"

"I'll just have orange juice."

Jounouchi hesitated and nodded. "Sure." He kept nodding as though he had something on his mind and left, shutting the door behind him. He knew they didn't have any orange juice, just coffee. Of course... He walked up to his dad, who laid on the couch sloppily. "Hey we need some orange juice."

His dad had came home a lot earlier then planned and now Jounouchi had to figure out a way to get Seto out of the house without him knowing. "For what?" He mumbled, taking a swig of beer out of a bottle. He was watching the news on the small TV they had.

"I want some."

"There's some money on top of the fridge... don't spend it all."

"Sure." Jounouchi grabbed the money and went running out the door, running down the stairs and out of the building all together. He ran as fast as he could to the grocery store--which was only a block away--and hurried to where the milk and juices were put. He grabbed a best looking brand of orange juice and paid the grosser what he owed. He ran back as fast as he possibly could and made his way back to his apartment.

The kitchen, if you could call such a small thing that, was only partly clean because of Jounouchi hurrying to make the place look livable for Seto. He cleaned a glass and dried it, putting in orange juice, ran into his room with the glass and gave it to Seto, finally catching his breath. "Why are you breathing so heavily?"

"We... didn't have..." He took in another swallow of air, "any orange juice... so... I got some... for ya."

Seto looked down at the liquid. "Thank you." Was all he could manage to say, deep in his thoughts. The room went silent for a bit until a nagging question made its way to the surface. "Why are you being so nice to me?" The blonde said nothing. "You won didn't you? Or I wouldn't be here. Then why haven't you even mentioned that?"

Jounouchi sat down next to Seto and looked into his lap. "I'll do it when you don't have a hangover."

Seto put the glass down. He didn't know what to do. "Why didn't you just leave me there?" He looked over to Jounouchi. The blonde's face seemed to be a bit flush. "I mean... I know you don't have a car so I must have been a lot to carry all the way home."

"I didn't carry you all the way home, I borrowed the money off the bartender and got us a cab."

"Then why didn't you take me home?"

"Well, for one I only had enough money to get to one place or the other, and I figured you didn't want Mokuba to see ya trashed." He looked to the door. "Didn't really want ya to come here, place is a mess." Yes, his home was a mess and at first, that was the only reason, but with his dad home unexpectedly, that brought in a whole new line of problems.

"Looks fine to me." Seto said, scanning the room. The bed was only a mattress on the floor, but all the clothes were put away, the floor looked well kept.

"Nah, my rooms always nice lookin', but it smells like booze and cigs outside dat door." He nodded to the exit. "And my pop is already quite wasted." He looked to match Seto's gaze. "That means he'll be a little too friendly or throw you out."

"Too friendly?"

Jounouchi ripped his eyes away. "You know... hit on you."

"He would?" Seto asked with disgust. Jounouchi laughed a little, nervously, nodding at the question. "What?"

"If I was wasted and I noticed you, I'd hit on you too." Seto didn't know what to say to that either. "You feel like your ready to go?" He looked down at the juice. "If you're feeling okay then you better get out of here before my dad decides to get up." He made it to his feet. "Might have to sneak out though."

Seto nodded and allowed Jounouchi to help him up. "You still haven't answered my question." He told the blonde as soon as he was able to stand up on his own. "Why didn't you leave me there?"

"Because, idiot," Jounouchi laughed. "I'm sure someone would take advantage of a guy passed out on the street."

"But, you shouldn't care about that... you hate me."

Jounouchi backed up a bit. "Well... not _that_ much. Even _you_ don't deserve that." He made his way to the door without turning. "Now c'mon, lets get you out of here."

He opened his door to his father on the other side. "Who's this Katsuya?" The drunken man asked.

"Oh, j-just a friend of mine, pop, no one important." He locked arms with Seto and threw him past his dad. "He's going to leave right now."

His father brought his hand around Jounouchi's neck. Seto watched not knowing what to do. Jounouchi's father did it so casually like he wasn't going to strangle his son... or no one was around to see it. "Didn't I tell ya, no one in the house unless I say so." He backed Jounouchi up to a wall and began to tighten his grip, making the blonde choke a little.

"S-sorry d--"

He was interrupted by his father's free hand punching him in the stomach. "I told ya and ya didn't listen."

Jounouchi nodded and looked into his father's dead eyes. "I gotta go, okay?" He pushed his father off. The old drunkard stumbled and fell onto his son's bed, passing out. "That was a lucky break." He looked at Seto who was horrified. "Don't tell anyone... please?" Seto, not knowing whom he could tell, nodded frantically as Jounouchi made his way to him. "This is the real reason I didn't want you to come here." He made his way out the door. "No one knows... but... I couldn't leave you there." He opened the front door. "Don't tell Yugi... he couldn't handle it."

It was then Seto and his brain reunited. "What the hell? Your father is an abusive alcoholic and you're worried about Yugi not having the stomach for it? He was aiming to kill you, Katsuya. How do you expect me to not tell anybody? You know _whom_ I'm telling? I'm telling the freakin' cops!" By this time they had made his way out of the building. "And..."

Jounouchi put a finger over his mouth. "The cops won't help, they never have, okay?"

"You mean... you've..."

"Yeah, I tried to get out of here." Jounouchi admitted. "But the cops don't believe me being that I get into fights at school. I'm stuck here, I got no where else to go, okay?" He began to walk away, but Seto stopped him, putting the shorter boy into a hug.

"Stay with me then." He whispered, not exactly sure why he hugged Jounouchi. "You helped me so I'll take care of you, okay? Just don't ever go back to your dad's."

Jounouchi pushed Seto away from him. "Get off me." He then grabbed Seto's shirt and pulled him close. "You have no idea what it's like! You can't just expect me to just leave him! He needs me, dumb ass!"

"But--"

"No! Just because you were given everything in life doesn't mean the rest of us will!" He calmed down. "When Mom left with Shizuka... he didn't drink much before then, now... he just... gave up on life, I'm all he's got left... sure I wanna leave, but I want him at least in jail so he has someone who can take care of him... I can't leave until I can get him into somewhere that'll feed and clothe him!"

__

You think I was handed everything I have? His mind roared. "What do you mean?" He said calmly, ignoring his thoughts.

"I mean..." Jounouchi sighed and scratched his head, a nervous twitch he always had. "I know he hurts me, but I know he loves me... and I love him too. I wanna escape, but not until he can go somewhere safe. That's why you don't understand."

Seto growled and grabbed Jounouchi's shoulders, pulling him into a deep kiss. Jounouchi pushed him off. "I thought you..." _help me because you cared about me... I thought..._ His mind finished what he couldn't say.

"There's a pay phone down the road." Jounouchi said coldly. "Go get a ride home."

"So... you didn't..."_ actually give a damn and I'm the one who's an idiot._

"No, I was just being nice." He stomped back inside, leaving Seto to walk down the street alone.

When he made it back to his apartment, he was angry. He didn't want to do anything but yell at someone.

He stormed back into his room. "What was Kaiba thinking? Hasn't anyone ever been nice to him?" He realised his father was still passed out on the bed. "Jeez, you don't kiss every guy that treats you nice."

__

It all started with a game of chess. When brother was ten and I was five... we had already lost our parents... A distant memory rang through Jounouchi's head. It was when Mokuba explained to him, Honda, Anzu, and Yugi (or the other Yugi) a little why Kaiba Seto was the way he was. Jounouchi sat down and let the voice of Mokuba talk. _Our relatives used up our inheritance, then left us in an orphanage... "Listen to me! If you show weakness, it's all over!! Don't trust anyone!" My brother was always saying that... Kaiba Gozaburo... my brother challenged him... and he won... but he won by cheating!_

Jounouchi sighed, wishing he could turn off what ever was replaying this in his head. It proved everything he said only a few minutes ago to be wrong and Mokuba 's voice didn't stop there. _And so our last name was changed to Kaiba... but the life we began that day was the opposite of what we hoped for! That man_

Kaiba was a monster. He put my brother into a special accelerated school program. Day in and day out, he forced him to study: foreign languages, social studies, economics, game strategy... It was like endless torture... but--

Jounouchi covered his ears and began humming noises to try to get the voice that made him feel so guilty out of his head. "I don't need to hear this." He whispered. "Shuddup..." He let go of his ears and smiled. The droning voice has stopped. "I guess Kaiba never had that great of a life either..." He looked at his father. "I really hate you." He lied to the man who was sprawled across his son's bed.

He wanted to _really hate_ the man who hit him everyday. He always left some kind of bruise to see later whether it was a black eye, a swollen cheek, or his son flinching horribly at any movement he made. Jounouchi could never hit him back. The blonde craved to kick his dad in the stomach while the old guy was out, but he couldn't. He loved the man too much. That's why he always went on the mouth attack, shooting him with every foul word in the book, whether the man could hear it or not.

__

...to lose means to die... thank you... for teaching me...

Did Seto still believe that? That winning was everything? If that were the case Jounouchi would of been on the next lynch to every game Yugi ever showed him, but Seto wasn't used to losing and even more so, he wasn't used to losing to Jounouchi.

Mokuba once told him that story. How Gozaburo had jumped out a window to teach Seto his final lesson in the game and corporate world. To lose means to die. He wouldn't... would he?

Jounouchi stood up and ran out the door, slamming it without realising. He made his way to where he and Seto had last talked as quickly as he possibly could, hitting into a big old woman in curlers on the way. He ignored her and jumped out of the door. Seto was no where to be found.

He ran to the pay phone and looked around. "What do you want?" A voice behind him muttered.

Jounouchi smiled ear to ear and spun around. "Kaiba! You're alive!" He dropped down and hugged Seto around the waist.

The CEO had been resting on a wooden bench, obviously waiting for his ride, but got up when Jounouchi ran up in front of him. He looked very confused, with ever right to. "Yes... I am." He pulled the excited blonde off of him, not really sure what he was to do... that happened a lot lately.

Jounouchi caught his breath and tried to talk at the same time. "See. I. Wasn't. Sure. If. You. Still. Believed. That thing. You. Use. To say."

"What thing, idiot?"

"You know." He swallowed hard, finally able to breathe normally. "That whole 'To lose is to die' or something like that." He stood as tall as he could and put his hands on Seto shoulders. "Don't kill yourself over me winning, it was a stupid game, okay?"

"You... thought... I was going to kill myself, over losing to someone like you?" Seto began laughing and fell back onto the bench. "I take it as a fluke, mutt!"

"So..." His eyebrows lowered, ready to strike. "You jerk! To think I was worried about you!" He punched the bench, bringing them closer. "Excuse me for TRYING to care." He used his other fist to punch a laughing Seto, but the CEO caught it and for a moment things froze.

Jounouchi looked down into Seto's eyes. The teenage president's eyes didn't show anger or petty amusement, but true fun. Like he was having fun. Not at the expense of others, but the pure, roughhousing fun children had. The kind that didn't make them angry when they got hit. He was laughing like he was having childish fun. Jounouchi grinned and quickly spun round Seto and put him into a headlock. "What are you doing?"

"Nudgy!" Jounouchi laughed, rubbing his fist into Seto's hair and skull.

"AH! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!!" He grabbed his attacker's arm and tried to pull him off.

Jounouchi stopped and sat next to Seto. "You've never had a nudgy before?"

"No." He barked, rubbing his head in pain. "And I don't want another one. Ever."

Jounouchi looked down at his hands and smiled. "You're not as stuck up as I thought you were." He admitted.

Seto shook his hair into place as fast as he could then rolled his eyes at the blonde. "That means... oh _so _much, coming from you."

Jounouchi crawled up to Seto and sat closer. "I bet it does." He smiled and loosely put his arms around the brunette's shoulders. "I bet it means the _world_ to you."

Seto rolled his eyes. "First you pushed me away and now... if I'm not mistaken, you're flirting with me."

"Yeah..." Jounouchi said slyly. "Well... I realised you didn't get everything your way... your dad was worse than mine in some ways. So... I guess..." He closed his eyes and kissed Seto, hoping he hit his lips. In public. For the whole lower-middle class and under world to see.

Most of them just shrugged it off, thinking another underdressed prostitute was just doing what they did to survive in this impossible, unfair world.

Seto grabbed onto the back of Jounouchi's head and pushed their lips together as hard as possible, drinking in every moment before the blonde came to his senses and beat him within an inch of his life--which he could do, but Seto wasn't about to be the one to tell him.

A limousine pulled up and Mokuba opened the door. "Uh..." He didn't know what to say to his brother and the blonde who was practically on his brother's lap. "Can we take the hooker inside the limo, it's not good publicity for Kaiba Co--"

He was interrupted when the blonde took off a shoe and threw it as Mokuba's head. "Do I look like a hooker to you, ya 'lil imp!"

Mokuba rubbed his eyes and realised the blonde that was making out with his brother was... his friend... and Seto's enemy... Jounouchi. "What are you doing?"

Jounouchi got up and limped to the car. He bent over to pick up his shoe when someone pushed him from behind, making him fall into the limousine. "What the hell?"

Seto got into the stretch limo and took his brother into his arms. "You're coming with us, mutt."

Mokuba looked up to his brother. "Why were you... you... I mean...you and Jounouchi... I mean... didn't you two... hate each other?"

Seto smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Jounouchi was on the other side, looking out the window. He didn't know why Seto knocked him into the limo. He was nervous. "Hey, Jou." Mokuba said. "Come sit over here by me." Jounouchi took off his seat belt and slid over next to the boy. "What's that on your neck?" He pointed to the five bruises on his neck. Four on one side, one on the other.

Jounouchi swallowed and brought his hand up to his collar. "It's nothing." Seto said, glaring at the bruises Jounouchi's father gave him during the strangling. "Don't worry about it." He repeated.

Mokuba sighed. "I won't, Seto." He made his way out of his brother's arms and laid against Jounouchi. "I hope it goes away Jou." He softly fell asleep on his friends body.

"He sleeps when he feels safe." Seto commented. "He always feels safe in cars... he must feel save with you." He took his brother back from the blonde. "He was probably up all night worrying about me."

"He's a good kid."

There was a pause. "Why doesn't your sister live with you?"

"I couldn't let her do that... my dad would hurt her... and if not... she'd know." He brought a hand into Mokuba's silky hair. "She's sensitive... like Yugi, she couldn't take it."

"What about the others?"

"Honda... he knows, but he made a pact not to say a thing... and more importantly... do a thing, Anzu.. she probably wouldn't do anything... she might not believe me... Yami would probably do one of those weird things he does... you know... mind crush. Ryou'll do the only thing he knows what to do... comfort... which I don't need and his Yami would probably laugh and tell me to get over it... so would Malik... of course, he'd probably only think it... he wouldn't want Ryou mad at him." He couldn't bear to look at Seto.

"You know what I'd do?"

"What?"

Seto put Mokuba on the other side of him and wrapped his arms around Jounouchi, bringing his mouth to the teen's ear. "I'd take you away from there."

"You did." Jounouchi said with unease. "I told you I didn't want to leave without my dad getting a place he'd be safe." His voice was a rough and in pain. "So what ya ganna do now that you've kidnapped me?"

Seto bit onto Jounouchi's earlobe making him shiver and moan. "I think I'll take you home." He licked it and worked lower.

"How are you so good at this?" Jounouchi gasped as a hot tongue worked down his neck to his collarbone. He could feel his pants tighten at the sensation of Seto working his sensitive spots. It was almost uncomfortable. "I mean... don't you live in a cave or something?"

Seto drove his tongue across Jounouchi's collarbone one last time before making his way up to the blonde. "Doesn't mean I don't know what to do." He whispered on Jounouchi's lips before claiming them as his own. The limo stopped in front of the Kaiba Mansion and Seto practically kicked the door to his house open, dragging the shorter boy in by the collar of his shirt. "Mokuba's still in the car." He told his servants. "Take him to his room. Don't disturb me." He pulled Jounouchi up a fleet of stairs and into a huge, red and black room.

"This is your room, huh?" Jounouchi asked, feeling timid at the size. Seto didn't answer, but threw him on a satin covered bed. The blonde scooted up so he could have a chance to escape if necessary. "Christ you live like a king."

"So?" Seto crawled up to him, placing himself on top of him. "There are many things money can't buy." He scooped the blonde up and began kissing along his neck.

"Like what?" He closed his eyes, trying not to get distracted by Seto's physical pleads.

"You." He got out.

Jounouchi was... he didn't know what he was. Confused was probably the best feeling to say right now.

Unfortunately, his thoughts where cut off by Seto, who had worked his way to Jounouchi's pants without him realising it. "Seto..." He moaned and the CEO looked up. Jounouchi grabbed the boy's head and brought him up kissing him deeply. His mouth open a bit and Seto took notice right away, sliding his tongue right in. Their tongues danced together, both fighting for the dominance they both deserved and Jounouchi thought he might have been winning... until Seto took Jounouchi's tongue between his teeth and started sucking at it, making the poor blonde moan in pain.

Seto tore at Jounouchi's shirt, until Jounouchi took it off for him. As he did Seto unbuttoned Jou's pants and began stroking his already hardened member. The blonde gasped and fell back onto the bed. The brunette smirked, bringing the tip into his mouth.

Jounouchi cried out in pleasure and grabbed Seto's head, wrapping his fingers in his new lover's hair. Seto smirked and began bobbing his head up and down. Jounouchi's back arched at this. He bit his lips and closed his eyes, letting Seto work his magic. "God, why are you so good at this?" He repeated.

Seto's only answer was with taking his mouth off of Jounouchi. He got on the edge of the bed, leaving Jounouchi to ponder. The blonde crawled over to look over Seto's shoulder seeing him undoing his pants. The blonde grinned and hopped off the bed. "What are you doing?" Seto asked, arching an eyebrow. He didn't realise he stopped undoing his pants.

Jounouchi grinning deeper and got on top of Seto, plowing him over. He straddled the brunette's legs and finished undoing his pants. He then pulled the slacks down to his knees positioned himself. "Ready?" The blonde purred, running a finger along Seto's cheekbone.

Seto cocked an eyebrow. "What's with you all of a sudden?"

The naked blonde blushed, his grin quickly breaking down into a frown. "I don't want you to back out."

Seto sat up and wrapped his arms around Jounouchi. "We'll work the details afterwards, I'm not backing out... unless you are."

Jounouchi shook his head quickly, making his hair umbrella out. The CEO chuckled. "I've wanted--" Seto hushed him. It would ruin the moment; they would have to remember all the standards they set up for each other. Today had been such a wonderful day.

Seto slowly lowered the beautiful blonde, sliding his throbbing penis into Jounouchi. The blonde gasped and moaned muttering something incoherently. Seto watched as Jounouchi's face coloured to what seemed a cherry-red. He almost seemed in pain, but instead of complaining he lifted and lowered once more. He repeated and repeated, slowly accepting Seto inside him. "Are you..?" Was all he could get out before Jounouchi shook his head again.

"I'm fine... just..." His eyes opened wide and he cried out.

Seto almost jumped. "What?"

"I-I hit something." But instead of stopping like Seto expected he began working faster. He let out a gasp and crushed his lips with Seto's. He bounced faster, making the bed shake. In return Seto moaned and wanted to lie back, but Jounouchi's sly arms stopped him.

The warmth, the closeness, the passion. It all made Seto moan longingly once more. "Katsuya..." He gasped. It wasn't just that his member was bring worked but Jounouchi's tightened entrance, but also, they were so physically close that he could feel the blonde's rock solid groin rubbing against his stomach. He swore it was leaving hot streaks on his flat tummy.

Jounouchi kissed him again as he bobbed up and down Seto's length. He jabbed his tongue into the brunette's mouth, then bringing his arms up to wrap around Seto's head, pushing their lips together even more, if that was possible.

It happened in a chain reaction. Seto let out a small cry and came into Jounouchi; in return Jounouchi lifted his head and groaned, coming onto Seto's stomach.

Jounouchi swallowed hard. "Sorry."

Seto smiled and got Jounouchi off of him. "I'll deal with it later." He smiled, trying to wipe it off of him. He yawned and laid down on a pillow and groped for a blanket.

"Is it even noon yet?" Jounouchi said, feeling lonely.

"It's Sunday, who cares."

"I... better go home." He looked around for his clothes, but was pulled in by a pair of arms.

"Sleep now, home later."

Jounouchi couldn't help but curl up and cuddle to Seto. "You're starting to sound like me."

"Fine, shut up mutt." Seto yawned. He couldn't imagine how Jounouchi felt right now. He was dead tired and he didn't do as much. "Katsuya... that was my first time... I know I came on strong... but..." He was about to say more when Jounouchi interrupted with a snore. Well, that answered that. Jounouchi must have not heard him, which was a good thing. He was starting to feel stupid.

Yes, that was his first time having sex ever. Yes, sadly he was a virgin before this. He was a businessman, he had no time for a romantic life. He... wondered if Jounouchi... no... it was best not to think of it, because he already knew the answer. Jounouchi knew what he was doing when they made love, unlike Seto. "Good night, my love." Seto said, hoping Jounouchi couldn't hear him say such words.

He pulled a blanket over him and his lover.

Lover... that was such a new word for Seto. He knew Jounouchi didn't feel the same way. He would only lie about such things, maybe because they didn't hate each other as much as the other thought.

Like he told Jounouchi. _"We'll work the details out afterwards."_

Jounouchi woke up the next morning and frowned. Seto was already gone. "Good, I didn't want to have to wake you up." A cold, familiar voice told him. Maybe not. "You know there's school today right?"

Jounouchi moaned. Making love could be very painful the next day. "You gotta be kiddin' right?"

"I'm afraid not." Seto's hardened eyes glaring down at Jounouchi from the bathroom connected to his room. "You can borrow one of my uniforms."

Jounouchi nodded and looked down, realising he was naked and uncovered by the blanket. "Jeez, you couldn't pull the blanket up on me?"

"I did." Seto said, buttoning up his uniform. "You kicked it off. Twice."

It didn't seem to bother Seto that the blonde was nude in his bed. "Fine." Jounouchi blushed. "Whatever." He got up and walked into the bathroom, standing behind Seto, who seemed to ignore him still. He growled, not liking the cold shoulder and pressed his naked body up to Seto's clothed one. The CEO moaned in pleasure, but shook it off.

"You're acting like a stupid dog." He said, finishing putting on his uniform. "You're master ignore you so you do things to get my attention." He turned to see the shorter boy staring up at him with big puppy eyes. Seto so wanted to kiss him, but it wasn't right, that night was over. "Get into my closet and find a uniform, I'm sure to have a few extra."

Jounouchi nodded slowly, backing up. "Sorry, just thought you liked me or something." He pulled a towel off a nearby rack and put it around his waist. "My mistake."

When Jounouchi put on Seto's uniform on, the legs were to long, as were the arms. It hung loosely on him, but he was able to roll up his the legs on his pants, but found the sleeves look weird if he did. He never really thought about Seto's height. Yeah, it was pretty obvious Seto towered a good three inched over him, but it fit him. "Do you like me?" The same voice he woke up to this morning asked, it's tone softened.

"What do you mean?" Jounouchi asked, wondering how he was going to go through the day without his pants falling down... or having people like Yami, with his keen eyes realising the uniform was too big for him. There wasn't too many people taller than him, so he was sure Yugi, after Yami stating that the uniform was too big, would figure out who it belonged too. Jounouchi didn't really care... to be quite honest he saw this uniform as a trophy... but Seto would... care that is.

"Do you like me? You said _just thought you liked me or something_. Do you... like me?"

"Yes." He said, still examining the outfit. "It's you that hates me." He looked down and sighed. "I'm pretty used to it though... it's a new one for you rejecting me after sex."

Seto sat next to him. "Keep this to yourself, okay?" Jounouchi looked at him confused. "I l-love you." He put his hand on Jounouchi's. "And I know it is. I don't love you for what you can be but for what you already are... I was told that was what real love was." He jerked his hand away from the blonde's and put it on temples. "God, I feel like such an idiot, saying this shit."

Jounouchi grinned. "But it's true, right?"

Seto looked into Jounouchi's eyes. "Yes."

"Then who cares." He said, scooting close to Seto. "I'm the only one that knows."

"I don't want anyone else to though, I know it'll get around."

"I'm a big boy, Seto." Jounouchi said, his face only an inch away from his lover. "I can take care of myself." He brought his lips even closer. They could feel each other's hot breath.

Seto was the one to bring their lips together for a moment. "We have to get to school." He whispered, breathlessly.

"I'm kinda hungry." Jounouchi confessed, in a dainty way, in a non-Jounouchi way.

Seto stood up and helped his lover stand. "We can get something at a fast food restaurant." He stated, knowingly and brought Jounouchi close. The mood changed all at once and Seto slowly brought his lips to Jounouchi's. "I love you." He whispered, not knowing if the blonde could hear this.

His lips only caught the slightest peck of Jounouchi's when there was a knock on his bedroom door. "Seto, you and your _loveer_ are going to be late for school." Mokuba giggled at his emphasis on lover. Seto had woken up at nine the night before and explained to Mokuba that he wanted Jounouchi to stay with him for a while. That's how he said it. It took a good amount of nagging before Seto would admit to his little brother that he really did like Jounouchi. Then, after even more nagging, he admitted he had feelings for Jounouchi. Mokuba only grinned when he finally forced that out and said. _"Awe, Seto's gotta boyfriend."_

A night later, Mokuba still found the humor in his joke that wasn't really a joke at all. "You can quit it now, Mokuba." Seto said, walking over to the door.

"Not as long as..." He froze when Seto opened the door. "Uh..." He looked up to his tall brother. "I'm not going to stop." And then he ran like hell, giggling all the way.

Seto shook his head. He sometimes wondered about his brother. "What the hell was that about?" Jounouchi asked.

"He's happy that I'm happy." Seto said simply. "Let's get going."

Jounouchi smiled. _He's happy._

"Go fish." Yugi told Yami. "Do you have any threes, Yami?" The pharaoh grumbled and handed over two threes. "Do you have any fives Honda?" Honda nodded and handed over a five." Do you have any kings Ryou?"

Ryou smiled dully and shook his head. "No, Yugi, I don't." He looked at the platinum blonde with headphones around his next, sitting between him and Yugi. He looked at this blonde amorously. "You're turn Malik."

Malik yawned and looked at his cards boringly. He then smirked and pulled out a one six, then another, and another. Ryou smiled knowing his crush liked scaring his friends. "Six, Six, Six." He said and pointed to Anzu. "Gotta six?" Anzu swallowed and handed it over, fearing for her life slightly.

"You make this game so much more interesting, Malik." Ryou giggled, knowing Malik was only trying to entertain him.

Malik smiled and winked at Ryou. "You're turn."

Ryou looked down at his cards. He had three aces and he was missing the ace of hearts. "Do you have an ace Malik?" Malik smiled and pulled out the ace he needed. The ace of hearts. "Thank you."

Yami swallowed and looked a Yugi_. How could Malik be so open about... that?_ Jounouchi getting up onto the table quickly interrupted his thoughts. "JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA IS IN LOVE!"

The whole group looked up from their boring game. "Really Jouno?" Yugi asked, probably the happiest, and yet most confused among the posse. "That's great!"

"Yeah." Honda said hesitantly.

"Who is it, Jounouchi?" Asked Ryou, always loving a good gossip.

Jounouchi sat on the table and wagged a finger. "Not uh, not telling."

"Is it Mai?" Anzu asked.

"You do know that woman rejected me? You do know she is eight years older than me?" Jounouchi said seriously. Anzu took that as: _'No it isn't Mai.'_

"Then who?" Ryou whined, feeling a _need_ to know now.

"If I tell you, it won't be a secret." Jounouchi winked and grinned.

"That's an awfully big uniform Jounouchi." Malik commented. "And you fell in love? This happened over the weekend, because the way your pointing it out, if it happened before then this moronic drama would have been played out Friday. Did you not go home over the weekend? Is that why your wearing a uniform that is obviously not yours?" Everybody was in awe of Malik's quick and seemingly correct deduction. "Hope that'll answer a few questions for you Ryou." He put his headphones on his ears and no longer paying attention.

Ryou smiled and blushed. Malik seemed to do everything in his power to make sure the pale albino-like boy was please. It made Ryou's heart swell knowing Malik cared so much for him. "So, in other words your either in love with someone that has an older brother that goes here." Ryou stated, adding up what Malik had said. "He must be bigger than you... or you are just in love with the owner of that uniform."

Jounouchi blushed. "How the hell did Malik come up with all that?"

"And you must have fallen in love over the weekend, so all we need to figure out is where you were this weekend." Honda said, getting interested.

And if on cue Shizuka, Jounouchi's sister and freshman of Domino High, sat down next to Honda. "What about figuring out something about the weekend?" She asked, with her tray of lunch perfectly placed in front of her.

"Hey, where was Jounouchi at during the weekend?" Honda asked.

"I don't think--" Yugi started, but was cut off.

"Yeah, Shizuka, where?" Anzu said, not really interested in Jounouchi's crush, but embarrassing him with it in later times. How often did a punk like Jounouchi fall in love?

"Saturday he was at the bar, he called home so I knew he was safe and he said he had someone over... what was his name again..." She thought about it.

"_HIS_ NAME?" Honda blurted out and fell back laughing.

"I don't remember, who was it you said you beat at shots Katsuya?" Shizuka asked her blushing brother.

"Shizuka... I rather keep it to--"

"Seto was his name!" She said, proud of her memory finally kicking in. The group went into dead silence, five pairs of widened eyes staring at Jounouchi, one pair that was confused, and another who didn't care to look directly at him. "What?"

"Jounouchi... and Seto?" Ryou asked himself and the others. This wasn't just gossip, but world news. "Magazine corporations would break someone's leg for news like this. Just for the chance to say someone like Kaiba Seto's with a guy... and not just any guy, but the runner up at Duelist Kingdom and a participant in the Battle City Finals."

"Whoa, getting a little ahead of yourself Bakura. No one's _with_ anyone." Jounouchi said, trying to easy his friend out of the excitement.

"But you and him are some of the best duelists out there, that's... amazing how people can be brought together like that."

"Bakura." Jounouchi snapped. "No one's with anyone."

"But... you said you were in love."

"So?"

"Not that I want to get _too_ many details, but does he... eh... love you back?" Honda asked, trying to help his friend out... he still didn't want details though.

Jounouchi looked down. Seto had told him earlier to keep it to himself, but that were asking now. He wouldn't have said it out of no where, but they were asking and he didn't want to lie. "Yeah... I think he does... he said he did... he could be lyin' to me."

"Fine, lets say he's not, wouldn't that make you two _with _him."

"I don't know..." Jounouchi was now too confused. "I..."

"Jou, don't worry about it right now." Yugi said, feeling for his best friend. "You can explain it to us when you're ready."

Yami smiled. Yugi had such a kind heart. "Good idea." He mused, not taking his eyes off his Hikari.

Jounouchi took notice of Yami's obvious infatuation. "Thanks Yugi. I'm startin' to think I don't even know what's goin' on."

"Get off the table idiot." An all too familiar voice told Jounouchi. Seto sat down next to Yugi and handed Jounouchi a cup.

The blonde read the label. "RAMEN! WOOHOO!" He jumped up, but tripped over himself and fell onto Seto.

Seto rolled his eyes and pushed Jounouchi. "Get off of me you stupid mutt." He pulled out another cup of hot ramen and took the off the lid. He always sat with them at lunch being that he hated everyone else at Domino High. Not that he didn't hate Yugi, Honda and the rest of the little posse, but a little less than the rest. "Be thankful."

Jounouchi growled and sat in the closest available seat. "Yeah right, Kaiba, you owe me."

"Why is that, Jou?" Yami asked, not sure if it was something he wanted to know.

Jounouchi grinned. If Seto was going to be an ass to him he might as well do it back. "I beat him at a a game of shots." The blonde laughed. "Oh, and guess what, we're all goin' to Kaiba Land!"

"What?" Anzu squeaked. "How?"

"Yeah, that's what the deal was if I won." He cheered. "VIP passes for all my friends."

"What about Otogi?" Honda asked hesitantly.

"Sure." Jounouchi waved it off. "Bring everyone, it's on Kaiba so who cares."

Seto frowned. "Yes... it is..."

"So Jounouchi actually beat you?" Yami asked.

"Good job, Katsuya." Shizuka cheered.

"Yup, I won fair and square." Jounouchi said, rubbing his nose proudly.

"Is that how it happened?" Ryou quipped, but realised what he had said and put his hands over him mouth.

Seto glared at Jounouchi, but the blonde didn't take notice as he ate his favourite food. The CEO decided that they would talk about it later, not seeing the need to disturb him engorging himself. Seto just returned to his cheep, low in nutrition meal. Come to think of it that's probably why Jounouchi liked it so much. It didn't cost much and it was still filling. He probably didn't care if there was no nutritional value as long as he had something to eat. "Yes, I lost out of his pure luck, so you all get to go to Kaiba Land for a day all expenses paid."

"That is so cool!" Anzu giggled and looked over to Shizuka. "Aren't you proud of your brother?"

Shizuka giggled back. No, she actually wasn't. He won by out drinking someone and that scared her more than anything, knowing her father was an alcoholic and put Jounouchi and himself in the poor house. "I'm happy he's happy."

Anzu nodded. "Well-hell, when are we going?" Honda asked Kaiba, all too excited to tell Otogi. "How about this weekend??"

"Whatever."

Yugi felt bad for Seto even though he was glad Jounouchi was able to finally win a game over him. Seto had, for a long time, looked down upon Jounouchi because his lack to compete on the same level as the CEO. Yugi thought Jounouchi was great at playing, including Duel Monsters. He has a special knack for the game, but Seto couldn't or wouldn't see it. Jounouchi was able to pick up the game fast and beat top duellist in record time. Maybe now Seto could finally accept it.

"Wow, that was great Kaiba, thanks." Jounouchi said, slurping the flavoured water down.

Yugi looked up at Seto and saw him smile for a moment. "Don't mention it, mutt, since I _own_ you." He took the foam cup from Jounouchi and threw it away, leaving the group a few minutes to talk.

"You really beat him, huh Jouno?" Honda asked.

"Yup, fair and square."

"So... how did this come up?" Ryou asked, not quite understanding how anyone can end up playing a game such as shots. Including two people that would rather not even be near each other. "The game I mean."

"He pissed me off because I was _just_ trying to throw a peanuts into an ashtray and he had to show me up." Jounouchi spat angrily. "I was pissed and he's all like _'oh I can beat you at any game'_ but I knew if there was one thing I could beat him at it was a drinking game and he was a like 'statistics' but I beat the bastard."

"So..." Yami started. "How did you end up falling in love."

"Oh that." Jounouchi blushed, realising how emotional he had brought himself to be in the last story. "Well... after he..." He saw Seto nearing. "I'll tell you later."

After school Seto waited at the front entrance for Jounouchi. When the blonde did finally walk out he was with Honda and Otogi. "Well," Honda said, looking at Seto. "I guess me and Ryuuji'll see you later."

"Why, you two going somewhere?" Jounouchi asked slyly, knowing for a while that his oldest friend and the dice demon seemed to spend and excessive amount of time together. That brought Jounouchi to think. "Not that I'm not complaining, being I don't have to kick either you guy's ass if you ever hurt Shizuka, but what happened to you both to stop liking her?"

"I... never really did... it just pissed Hirito off so I kept at it." Otogi admitted with a blush.

This one was new to Honda, but he had to give his explanation. "The fact that when I'm eighteen she'll only be fifteen... I had a thing for her, but I don't wanna have to worry about that? You know? You mom isn't one of the nicest people, I don't think she'd allow me to date her."

They all walked past Seto, Honda and Otogi didn't even realise it, but Jounouchi did and kept walking. "Is that the only reason?" Otogi asked Honda.

Honda blushed and shook his head. "No, no, there were a lot of reasons." He looked back to Jounouchi who was now steamed. "Not saying your sister isn't a great and beautiful person." He turned back to Otogi who was glaring at him now. Was there ever a time in his life Honda felt in-between a rock and a hard place… it was now. "Not that you're--"

"Don't worry about it Hiroto." Otogi waved it off and walked further ahead of them.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Honda moaned. "God, sometimes I miss the monkey body." He watched Otogi sway his way away from Honda.

"Why's that?"

"I could hang over who ever I wanted and no one cared." He sighed. "I'm giving you some advice right now. Rich kids are bitches, if you like Kaiba, don't piss him off too bad... if they want away from you they can get out of the country to really rub it in your face."

Jounouchi never really thought about it but Otogi was rich too. Ironic. He watched as Honda ran back up to Otogi and probably pleaded for forgiveness. "HA HA!" Jounouchi yelled, "You're such a horny bastard Honda!" He turned around to see Seto glaring at him, flames bursting from his eyes. "What?"

"You completely ignored me." Seto growled. "I can't believe you did that like I was a nothing, like you."

"C'mon Seto,I was talking to my friends." Jounouchi growled back. "And if you're going to hold my living situation against me, we can just end whatever we were going to have right now."

"At lunch, you told them didn't you."

"Was I not suppose to?" Jounouchi asked and crossed his arms. "And tell them what? The only thing I told them is that I was in love, jackass, they figured out the rest." He balled a fist a waved it at Seto. "Honda might be willing to bend over and take it, but I sure as hell am not. I'm not going to be the dog you try to make me out to be, got it?"

Seto smirked and captured Jounouchi in his arms. "You're obsessed with it aren't you?" Seto purred.

Jounouchi calmed and loosened up in Seto's arms. "Okay, I'll start calling you a mutt from now on. See how it goes, maybe I can even get you into a dog suit like Otogi put me in when I lost to him once. It's not fun when everybody seems to think you... I don't know... look? Act? Do I act like one or something." He pushed away. "I don't know, I'm going home, pop's probably just noticing I'm not home from school."

"And what will he do then?" Seto asked. "He's probably drunk, what if he hits you again?"

"I can take it. I've been in enough scraps."

"You think I don't really care, do you?"

"No..." Jounouchi said. "It's that you care a little too much." He walked off leaving Seto in confusion.

He wanted to go after Jounouchi, but he couldn't just stuff into the car every time he wanted the blonde to stay away from his father. "So... this is what it feels like to care for someone besides Mokuba." He knew he couldn't drag Jounouchi away. He wanted to, but it wasn't his battle to fight.

Jounouchi came home feeling horrible. He didn't know why, but if he had a guess it was probably because a promise he made to himself when he was younger. He believed so much at the time that there was no where else for him to go, so he never left, but he told himself, he promised himself that if he could ever find a place he would. He always dreamed of someplace where he could be protected from harms way. "Katsuya." His father said, walking in. "Where ya been?"

"Oh, well, my friend let me spend the night while you were sleeping on my bed."

"Good to know. Want anything to eat?"

This is how it always went. His father knew each and every single time he beat Jounouchi. He just ignored it, hoping his son wouldn't bring it up, doing something nice to make him feel too guilty to bring the cops into it anymore. "Sure pops where?"

"I dun know... you pick."

Jounouchi smiled. He saw through the petty attempt to keep his mouth shut to the cops. "Burger World sound good."

Mr. Jounouchi nodded. "Lets go then pal."

Jounouchi was always his father's best friend after he abused him. They got into his father's beat up car and headed off.

"So, how's your sister?" His dad asked before talking a bite out of his big mac.

"She's fine." Jounouchi said, chewing on his burger. "She a fweshmen this yea', did I tell you that?"

"Nah, I knew though."

"Oh and what grade am I in?" He finished his burger.

"Kindergarten right?" His father quipped and chucked at his joke.

"Ha, ha, ha, come up with that one all by yourself old man?"

"Hey, you'll be lucky to have as pretty face as mine when you're my age." He grinned soberly.

Jounouchi grinned and chopped on another burger. He loved when his father didnt drink. He was funny, intelligent, and almost gained his son's respect. Almost. If Seto could see this side of his father. "Dad... can I tell you something?"

"What's that son?" His father asked, working on his burger.

"Well... you know my friend... well... he's not really... but he is... I mean its not official... but I think we will be."

"Spit it out boy." His father said, not knowing a damn word Jounouchi was saying.

"I'm... well... I have a thing for girls... you know, like all guys do." His father nodded thinking he understood. "But, I like guys too..."

"You're... gay?" His father growled.

"No... I mean..." He waved his hands side to side defensively. "I just want you to understand dad I like both, I just... I wanted to tell you that... you're my dad, I just hope you understand."

His father stood up. "I understand!" His father yelled, making everyone in Burger World look at them. "My son's an ass fucker!" And with that he stomped away, leaving his son all alone with many eyes staring at him.

Jounouchi got up and laughed nervously. "He's just kidding." He tried to assure the crowd, but when it seemed not to work he instead ran out of the fast food restaurant and hoped he never saw any of those people again. Good thing Burger World was only five miles away. So he couldn't run the whole way and it took an hour or so to get home.

He quietly walked into the small apartment and looked for his father, who happened to be drunk once more, probably the only thing he could think to do when finding out that the name Jounouchi was ending at his son because he was a faggot. "You think _"My son's ganna grow up, get married and have kids." _You think, _"I'm going to have my own fucking grand-kids." _But then you fuckin' kid fuckin'decides he's gonna be gay and you'll never get any of that." He told his beer can. "Can I ever have a fuckin normal family?"

"D-dad?"

His father stood up. "You!" He ran over, dropping his beer can, and wrapped his long fingers around his son's neck, just like last time, which was odd. He usually aimed to hurt, not strangle the life out of him. He rarely did the same thing twice. "I'll fuckin' kill you, you gay son of a bitch."

"Dad!" Jounouchi literally choked out. "Please!" His eyes began watering from the pressure on his neck. "Stop!"

"No! I'm not having a gay son!" His father hissed. "Not me!!"

"T-that guy..." Jounouchi said in desperation. "He's Kaiba Seto! Kaiba Corp! He's rich!"

His father let go. "Good, get out of here."

That was a totally different reaction Jounouchi expected. He figured his father would want to take advantage of the fact that Seto was rich. "What?"

"I don't want to ever see ya again. Get out; don't come back, because you're not wanted."

Jounouchi put his hand to his neck. His father never hurt him so badly... and never went through such a drastic mood change. "Let me get my bag..."

"OUT NOW!"

And with those Jounouchi was homeless.

He walked the streets until it neared dark and realised he had to make a decision. He could go to Yugi's knowing the boy would let him stay, but then he would have to tell why he had such horrible marks on his neck. Honda seemed like the best option. He didn't want to go to Seto's... not yet.

Eventually, the sun almost completely set, he did make his way to Honda's and he rang the doorbell. No one answered. He was about to leave, but noticed Honda's bike there so he pressed the doorbell again. There was some rustling around Honda did make it to the door. A Honda only covered by a sheet answered the door. "Oh... Jou... what are you doing here?"

"Honda... why are you nude in a sheet?" Jounouchi asked, blushing.

"Well... see--"

He was suddenly interrupted by the dice demon. "Hiroto... oooooh." He blushed and stood behind Honda, only in a pair of boxers. "Well, hello Jounouchi, say, is there a GOOD reason you're here?"

"I uh..." What do you say to your nude friend who was probably trying to get it on with his... uh... lover? They never spoke of what they were. "Can I barrow your bike?" Asked quickly, not even sure of what he said.

"Don't scratch. Never ever mention this to anyone and leave _right_ now."

"Not a scratch. Mention what? And as good as gone." He laughed nervously.

Otogi grinned. "Buh-bye now." He grabbed onto Honda's ear and slammed the door.

Jounouchi sighed. Why couldn't he have something like that? Something fun, but was it as fun as it seemed? Earlier today Honda was on the verge of never getting any again... was there a discussion or was it just forgotten?

The door opened once more. "Hey." Honda mewed, his face red. "H-here's the key." He threw them over.

"Thanks man."

A _humm_ escaped from his mouth and he closed his eyes. "Don't mention it." The door closed again and there was loud muttering that was incoherent from Jounouchi's end.

Jounouchi shrugged it off, resolving that he never ever was going to Honda's house without calling first. He hiked a leg over the motorcycle and put the helmet, then stuck the key into the small hole made for it. There was a moment where he let the engine heat up and then sped off.

He knew exactly where he was going now and didn't think twice about it. It didn't take long to get to his planned destination, but the problem is that the gate of the Kaiba Mansion was closed, probably locked for the night. Sure he could just give up, but he was weak right now, loosing most of his energy during his father's attack. He saw a button and pushed it. It must have been the doorbell because a image suddenly appears.

"Yes?" Asked a man, no one Jounouchi knew.

"Kaiba's there right?"

"Master Kaiba has retired for the night, please come back in the--"

"Get him right now! Do you know who I am?"

"No, I don't sir." The man said with a bored yawn.

"I'm Jounouchi Katsuya. You know? Seto's lover?" He saw a change in the man's snippy attitude and smirked at it. "Now I suggest if you don't believe me you get him or just let me in and go to him." He leaned to the camera. "I'd guess which ever gets you in less trouble, right pal?"

The screen turned off and the gate opened. Jounouchi straddled the bike and slowly rode up the drive. When he made it to the door something happened he didn't expect. Seto was standing there, in his pajamas and a robe, looking at the blonde's neck in dismay. "What the hell happened?" He ran up to Jounouchi and examined his neck. "He tried to choke you again?"

"He tried to kill me." Jounouchi said, feeling tears rise. He was always told not to cry. No, he was beaten more if he didn't stop, so he never had to anymore, he could control it. "I told him... about..." He buried his head into Seto's shoulder.

"What?" Whispered Seto into Jounouchi's ear.

"I told him that I was... _I _told him I had a thing for guys and girl and he turned it to I was just gay and--"

"Calm down." Seto said, bringing him inside.

"Well he called me names and when I got home he tried to choke me to death." Seto sat Jounouchi down and sat next to him. "I told him who you are and told him you were rich." Seto nodded. He didn't know what to say to that. Yeah, he was rich, very rich. "I was hoping that it'd get him off me, maybe he'd take me to your house and demand money or something." He looked up into Seto's eyes. "He just said, _"Good, get out of here."_ I was surprised. He said he never wanted to see me again." He took a deep breath. "Don't be mad that I told him that... I just needed him off of me." He brought himself as close as he could to the CEO. "I didn't want to die."

Yet another first for Seto. He didn't know how to comfort people. "I would have done anything to get you back. Paid whatever, done whatever." He said with a smile. "But now you're safe."

"I never felt endangered there though. He's my pop, I love him and I know... deep down he loves me... or at least 'til I told him I was gay." His brown eyes became liquid. "I didn't think it would be a big deal."

"It shouldn't matter." Seto agreed with Jounouchi. "And it's not." He paused. "As long as you're happy... you are... with me right?"

Jounouchi nodded and a tear fell from his duct. "Yeah, I guess so."

Seto nodded back. "Come on." He stood up and waited for Jounouchi. "I'll give you a room to stay in."

"Can... I just stay in yours?" Jounouchi asked, rubbing his arm. "I think anywhere else and I'll just get lost."

Seto smiled. "Sure, if you want." He put an arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Mokuba comes in sometimes, so..."

"No fooling around unless I lock the door first." Jounouchi said grinning, making Seto blush.

"I didn't... expect that."

"Hey..." Jounouchi looked up the taller boy. "Are we a couple?"

Seto looked away. Another thing he wasn't used to. "I should think so." He finally said after a long pause. God, why did he make himself look like the worst of idiots sometimes?

"Good." Jounouchi smiled.

With getting permission for Shizuka, Seto and the blonde went to the bar every weekend, no longer alone to wallow in pity, but to celebrate a brand new week. As corny as it sounded to both the boys enjoyed it... and Seto never faced Jounouchi in a drinking contest again, knowing that if one thing the mutt could best him at... it was drinking. He didn't need Jounouchi to have a reason to insult him.

- - -

I want to go in one of two directions of this. One: Do a sequel to this story about Jounouchi trying to get his father back and Seto admitting to abuse from Gozaburo. Two: Do other of my favourite pairings and how they would get together. Like YugiYami, MalikRyou, HondaOtogi, and pairings I didn't mention in this fic. Probably choice number two. Review and tell me what you think. I like this story, but it might be corny.


End file.
